Richard Roundtree
Richard Roundtree played Donald Burke in the season three Grey's Anatomy episode I Am a Tree. He also played Raymond McCray in the season six Private Practice episode The Next Episode. Career Filmography *''Shaft'' (2019) *''What Men Want'' (2019) *''Duke'' (2018) *''Retreat!'' (2016) *''Collar'' (2015) *''Whatever She Wants'' (2014) *''This Bitter Earth'' (2012) *''The Trial of Ben Barry (short)'' (2012) *''Retreat!'' (2012) *''Collar'' (2011) *''Go Beyond the Lens'' (2011) *''Veil (short)'' (2010) *''The Confidant'' (2010) *''Set Apart'' (2009) *''Ladies of the House'' (2008) *''Speed Racer'' (2008) *''Point of Entry'' (2007) *''Final Approach'' (2007) *''Vegas Vampires'' (2007) *''All the Days Before Tomorrow'' (2007) *''Wild Seven'' (2006) *''Painkiller Jane'' (2005) *''Brick'' (2005) *''Max Havoc: Curse of the Dragon'' (2004) *''Men Cry in the Dark'' (2003) *''Boat Trip'' (2002) *''Capone's Boys'' (2002) *''Joe and Max'' (2002) *''Corky Romano'' (2001) *''Hawaiian Gardens'' (2001) *''Shoot! (short)'' (2001) *''Antitrust'' (2001) *''Shaft'' (2000) *''Having Our Say: The Delany Sisters' First 100 Years'' (1999) *''Steel'' (1997) *''George of the Jungle'' (1997) *''Any Place But Home'' (1997) *''Original Gangstas'' (1996) *''Theodore Rex'' (1995) *''Once Upon a Time... When We Were Colored'' (1995) *''Se7en'' (1995) *''Ballistic'' (1995) *''Bonanza: Under Attack'' (1995) *''Shadows of Desire'' (1994) *''Mind Twister'' (1994) *''Moscacieca'' (1993) *''Bonanza: The Return'' (1993) *''Sins of the Night'' (1993) *''Amityville: A New Generation'' (1993) *''Deadly Rivals'' (1993) *''Body of Influence'' (1993) *''Christmas in Connecticut'' (1992) *''Bloodfist III: Forced to Fight'' (1992) *''Black as the Heart'' (1991) *''A Time to Die'' (1991) *''Masquerade'' (1990) *''Bad Jim'' (1990) *''The Banker'' (1989) *''Crack House'' (1989) *''Night Visitor'' (1989) *''Getting Even'' (1989) *''Miami Cops'' (1989) *''Angel III: The Final Chapter'' (1988) *''Party Line'' (1988) *''Cadets'' (1988) *''Maniac Cop'' (1988) *''Jocks'' (1986) *''Opposing Force'' (1986) *''The Fifth Missile'' (1986) *''City Heat'' (1984) *''The Baron and the Kid'' (1984) *''Killpoint'' (1984) *''The Big Score'' (1983) *''Young Warriors'' (1983) *''Q'' (1982) *''An Eye for an Eye'' (1981) *''Inchon'' (1981) *''Gypsy Angels'' (1980) *''Day of the Assassin'' (1979) *''Game for Vultures'' (1979) *''Portrait of a Hitman'' (1979) *''Escape to Athena'' (1979) *''One Down, Two to go'' (1976) *''Freedom Is'' (1976) *''Diamonds'' (1975) *''Man Friday'' (1975) *''Earthquake'' (1974) *''Shaft in Africa'' (1973) *''Charley-One-Eye'' (1973) *''Firehouse'' (1973) *''Shaft's Big Score!'' (1972) *''Embassy'' (1972) *''Parachute to Paradise'' (1972) *''Shaft'' (1971) *''What Do You Say to a Naked Lady?'' (1970) Television *''Being Mary Jane'' (2013-2018) *''Lethal Weapon'' (2018) *''Star'' (2017-2018) *''The Player'' (2015) *''Chicago Fire'' (2015) *''Private Practice'' (2012) *''Diary of a Single Mom'' (2009-2011) *''The Mentalist'' (2011) *''Meet the Browns'' (2010) *''Lincoln Heights'' (2007-2009) *''Knight Rider'' (2009) *''Heroes'' (2006-2007) *''Close to Home'' (2006) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2006) *''Blade: The Series'' (2006) *''The Closer'' (2005) *''Desperate Housewives'' (2004-2005) *''Alias'' (2003-2004) *''1-800-Missing'' (2003) *''As the World Turns'' (2002-2003) *''Resurrection Blvd.'' (2001) *''Soul Food'' (2000-2001) *''Linc's'' (1999) *''Rescue 77'' (1999) *''Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman'' (1998) *''413 Hope St.'' (1997-1998) *''Profiler'' (1997) *''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'' (1990-1996) *''Buddies'' (1996) *''Touched by an Angel'' (1996) *''Dream On'' (1995) *''The Wayans Bros.'' (1995) *''Renegade'' (1994) *''Hangin' with Mr. Cooper'' (1994) *''Roc'' (1991-1994) *''L.A. Law'' (1992) *''Hearts Are Wild'' (1992) *''Beverly Hills, 90210'' (1991) *''The Young Riders'' (1991) *''MacGyver'' (1990) *''21 Jump Street'' (1990) *''Beauty and the Beast'' (1989) *''Amen'' (1989) *''A Different World'' (1989) *''Generations'' (1989) *''Murder, She Wrote'' (1988) *''ABC Afterschool Specials'' (1988) *''Outlaws'' (1986-1987) *''Hollywood Beat'' (1985) *''A.D. (mini-series)'' (1985) *''Masquerade'' (1983) *''Magnum, P.I.'' (1983) *''CHiPs'' (1981) *''The Love Boat'' (1980) *''Roots (mini-series)'' (1977) *''Shaft'' (1973-1974) External Links * * fr:Richard Roundtree Category:Actors